The Dream
by bwolloves
Summary: This story is about a love triangle between Hiei, Kurama, and my own OC Lilly Rose. After reading many other love triangle stories where one of our lovely men get their heart ripped out, this one is vastly different. Both Hiei and Kurama are going to win the girl in the end, after many ups and downs it will end in a true love triangle. Rated M for chapters after chapter 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is my first YYH fanfiction and I had this idea a while back after reading other amazing stories. It broke my heart to see two lovely characters unable to find love and an idea was brought to life. Why can two people not find love within a single person and be content with sharing the love instead of trying to divide it. So here it is Hiei and Kurama fall in love with the same woman, who in turn loves them back both equally.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the amazing characters except for my own OC.**

The Dream: Chapter 1

"Ugh Urameshi why are we still out here, you know I have class in the morning and it's already like 3AM?"

"You didn't have to come with me, but if you remember you were the one that threw a fit when Koenma didn't include you on my latest mission."

Yusuke and Kuwabara have been walking around the city for hours looking for any kind of demon activity. Since the last demon world tournament and another king crowned, the boys have found life to be on the more boring side. The new leader, another less known demon, had won the tournament and along with new laws he kept one very important law, that no demon should harm any humans nor should their presence in the human world be for playful reasoning. This was his most in forced law, with the punishment of death if any chose to break it. So for the boys they were put on detail duty, to sniff out any demons breaking this law; but more importantly, they were on the look for demons in hiding or humans with demon or spirit abilities that were unknown to the human.

"Okay one last lap and then I am going home. You should too, Keiko will lose her marbles if she wakes up and you aren't there…Again." Kuwabara couldn't hold back his low giggle at the memory of the last time Yusuke stayed out all night. The hand print on his face was visible for days.

"Yeah okay man, one last lap. I have a feeling something is about to happen though." Yusuke was staring at a row of houses in the higher end of town with a look of suspicion spelled across his face.

As a few more uneventful minutes past, Yusuke began to think he was just being antsy; it had been weeks since they ran into any trouble and he was getting bored. Just as the boys were about to round the last house on the street and head back home when there was a huge burst of energy, unlike anything they had felt before. It wasn't quite demon but far from spirit energy too, "Do you feel that?"

"Ohh yea!" Kuwabara yelled into the quite night, "What is it?"

"Don't know, let's go check it out."

The boys ran up to a normal, white, two story house and inspected it for a moment. "Okay so what we just knock and ask if any demons are home?" Kuwabara laughed.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Giving a non-caring shrug Yusuke walked up to the house, knowing all too well that they couldn't just leave without finding out what was going on. And just then, out of nowhere, a storm blew in releasing a down pour of freezing rain.

The boys looked at each other, smirking, and knew they had the perfect excuse. Yusuke rang the door bell twice before receiving any answer, "Yeah who is it?" A groggy woman's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hey, yeah, I know this is a little dumb but it just started storming out of nowhere and we were wondering if we could come in for a minute until the damn rain slows down."

There was a long pause of silence coming from inside the house, but after what felt like a life time standing in the freezing rain, the two boys heard the door unlock and slowly open. In front of them stood an average height woman with long wavy dark brown hair and piercing baby blue eyes, which were blood shot and puffy from crying. She opened the door and let the boys come into her home, after closing the door she gave them both a long hard look up and down. "Kuwabara?" Her eyes seemed to lighten once realizing who was standing in her house.

"Oh wow Lilly is that really you? Jeez it has been what 2 years since I last saw you? How was graduation? Did you get that internship you wanted? What are you doing living over here? And still no car I see." Kuwabara attacked the poor sleepy girl with a slew of questions, not waiting for any kind of reply before babbling on to his next one. Yusuke stood in total confusion as the two caught up on facts from the past 2 years at an alarming rate, "So you two what, dated or something?"

The two old friends stopped their round of twenty-questions and both looked at Yusuke and then back at each other as they erupted into a fit of laughter. "No it's nothing like that; Kuwabara here and I went to the same college. I was a year younger than him, but we were great study buddies. Haven't seen this big goof since graduation, that was such a proud day for everyone; graduating at the top 10% of his class, but you probably already knew that."

Yusuke smiled and nodded, laying a proud hand on his old friends' shoulder. "Yep, never thought I'd see the day, uh man?"

"Right and you are?" Her voice laced with a small hint of distain for the man in front of her, whom just insulted her kind hearted friend.

"Ohh right, sorry Lilly. This is Yusuke Urameshi, one of my best buds. And Urameshi this here is Lilly Rose. Still the girliest name I've ever heard." Kuwabara introduced the two while trying to hold back his laughter as he poked fun at her name, knowing all too well she would not hold back from slapping him upside the head.

She shot daggers at Kuwabara for his childish comment towards her name, something she found incredibly annoying but also loved about the large man – how he could be so serious one moment and then act as though he was 5 years old again in the next, always keeping her on her toes.

With a small sigh, her eyes lit back up from their previous glare, "Well it doesn't look like the rain is going to stop any time soon, so you both are more than welcome to crash in the living room for the night. Let me go grab you some towels to dry off with." Within seconds she was back with towels, blankets and pillows.

Once the boys were all tucked in, in the living room, Lilly took her leave back to her own room but was stopped by Yusuke's caring tone in his voice.

"Hey Lilly, are you okay? You seem kinda down, like something's bothering ya?"

She slowly turned back to the two boys sitting on opposite couches in just their boxers wrapped up in blankets to keep warm, they were starring at her with such concern in their eyes that she couldn't help but give in to them. She sat down on the couch next to Kuwabara and started to explain that she had a nightmare right before they rang her door bell and couldn't help but cry. Yusuke very gently asked this emotional girl if she mind explaining the dream, hoping to not get slapped but also hoping it would calm her to talk about her problems out loud.

Lilly took a deep breath and began her story, one that she had only told a few people before ever in her life and all being doctors who were trying to help find a way to get rid of this reoccurring nightmare of hers.

 **Author's note: as you can tell this story takes place after the anime ends. It's been 7 years since the first demon world tournament; placing Lilly at 22. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko's ages at 23. Kurama's human form would be 25 and Hiei not aging like the rest also looks roughly 25. Just so you can get an idea of the ages! Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters/events that have happened.**

The Dream: Chapter 2

Lilly screamed, jerking up from her sleeping position, her body dripping with sweat and her mind racing from the nightmare's horrific scenes. It was a little before 7AM, the rain had stopped sometime while she slept and the sun was starting to peek over the tall buildings of the city.

To her surprise, her bedroom door flung open without any warning and two men stood in front of her with panicked looks on their wide awake faces. "Lilly what is it? Is someone here?" Kuwabara's voice was far too loud for the time of day and his stance showing he was ready for a fight. With Yusuke standing behind him scanning the room from top to bottom, but when he noticed nothing was out of place he slowly turned to the sweating girl.

"Lilly?" She seemed in her own world, her eyes glazed over as though she was unaware of their presences. Kuwabara slowly sat at the edge of her bed and placed a hand on top of her shaking shoulder. The contact seemed to awaken her from her comatose state, "Uhh K..Kuwabara?"

"Lilly are you okay? We heard you scream and came to check on you." The woman's eyes lazily drifted over Kuwabara towards Yusuke and back, "Ohh y..yea I'm fine, just well… just the dream again." Kuwabara gripped her shoulder tighter, drawing her eyes back up towards his. "Does this happen a lot?" She paused for a moment taking in her surroundings, both men were still in only their boxers and she was in her normally sleeping attire, a crop top with only a pair of panties on; feeling slightly embarrassed she decided it was nothing to comment on, having a feeling the two men wouldn't leave until they got an answer they were satisfied with.

"Well yea..I mean yes. I have had the same dream turned nightmare since I can remember, just lately.." she paused trying to steady her breathing, "Lately they have been getting worse."

Kuwabara, knowing she was not lying to them, nodded his head and quickly got off her bed. "We will just let you get dressed then, sorry for bargaining in like that." His hand reached up behind his head and he scratched his neck awkwardly, "We will just be down stairs." Kuwabara turned towards the door ready to take his gentlemanly leave; but before his finally exit he grabbed Yusuke's shoulder forcefully and dragged him out of the room while muttering about a moral code and a half naked woman.

Once the two men left, Lilly slowly crawled out from underneath her covers and walked over to the window staring up at the sky. _Why are they getting so bad? It doesn't make since, nothing I do is going to make them stop. But how can I keep living like this, it's breaking my spirit._

Lilly was on the bottom step of her stairs dumping out between the kitchen and living room, she stopped when she heard Yusuke's low whispers. "We have to tell them, after all it is about them isn't it?" "Urameshi, I told you last night. I will not bring her into this, it's bad enough my sister and Keiko are involved." The two boys bickered back and forth, something they had done all night after hearing Lilly's dream. With a low and annoyed sigh Yusuke gave up, "Fine, but we have to at least tell Koenma about her energy." Without hearing a response from Kuwabara, she knew he must have agreed.

Lilly took that last step and walked into the living room, "Good morning, sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't worry you boys too much." Her smile was bright for something so dark happening to her every night. The boys both fidgeted and waved their hands around, reassuring her it was no big deal. "Well would you like some breakfast before you leave? I can make pancakes." "Oh hell yeah!"

After breakfast and Kuwabara offering to clean the dishes, the three took to their separate ways. Yusuke calling Botan for a ride to Reiki, Kuwabara headed to the school trying to get a hold of his professor as to why he missed morning class, and Lilly started her long walk to work.

Even though she lived on the higher end of town, she refused to buy a car. After both her parents died in a car accident, she swore off them; they were an added risk of danger that she didn't want in her life. It took her a little shy of an hour to finally arrive at work; walking into the restaurant the door bell rang loudly and her boss appeared right next to her.

"You are late Rose, where the hell where you? Your shift started 10 minutes ago and this is the second time this week?" Her boss was a tall, broad man with salt and pepper hair and a glint of anger in his eyes. He always looked the same, never faltering in his anger towards her and it made her wonder why he even kept her as a waitress, other than the boost of business he received when she started.

With her boss towering over her, she made her way to the back room to gather her apron, pen and paper she would need to take orders. "I'm sorry I am late, I know how much of an inconvenience it is for you to actually have to do work for that 10 minutes, but I'm here now so let me do my job." Her words came out strong and dripped with sarcasm, she didn't really need this job and hated when she was scolded for little things – after all the restaurant was never too busy during the in between hours of breakfast and lunch. She pushed her way past the large man she walked over to happily greet the kitchen crew and asked what the specials were for the day. The man followed her like a shadow, continually scolding her for her mouth and blatant disrespect; but once the door bell rang again she left him near the kitchen to greet her first costumer.

The long 10 hour shift had drug on for what seemed like days instead of hours, her boss never giving her a moment of peace from his ranting. On her walk back home after she stayed late to help close, she wondered why she even put up with that man. She knew that with the money left to her from her parents she could just buy the restaurant out from underneath his nose and fire him for his anger issues, but she wouldn't let his attitude get the best of her, especially since she hated spending her parents' money on such frugal things.

As she turned the last corner and headed down her street she saw someone sitting on her front steps, slowing her pace she wondered who the strange figure could be; she questioned if she should go home or call up a co-worker to come get her. Never the less she continued towards her house, after getting a few houses closer she saw a mess of orange hair on top of the strangers head. "Kuwabara?" The figure turned towards her, "Hey Lilly!" waving his hand in the air with his normal goofy smile plastered on his face. She walked up to him and gave him a small hug, "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He fumbled for the right words to say when he finally sighed and let his shoulders slum.

"Actually I was hoping I could help you with your nightmare problem."

"What," taken back by the offer she couldn't help but let out a giggle. "You want to help me?"

"Well of course, Kazuma Kuwabara can't just sit by and let a beautiful girl be in pain." _Classic Kuwabara, always the knight in shining armor kind of gentleman._ "Well okay, what do you have planned?"

As Kuwabara started ranting on about this friend of his who had just finished with schooling to become a doctor, the two entered Lilly's house and she made them some tea as they sat down on the couch.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You have some mysterious friend who you think can help me because he works with herbal medicine?" To say Lilly was confused would have been an understatement. Although Kuwabara was a friend it seemed very strange that one his friend would want to help, or that he would even agree to talk to her.

"Well yea, Urameshi and I were talking about it last night and we think he could really help." Kuwabara seemed tense and completely unsure of himself, his hand was rubbing the back of his neck the whole time as he talked and even though he was smiling it never seemed to reach his eyes.

Lilly's voice was dry, as though she had rehearsed her little speech hundreds of times. "Well, I've been to many doctors over the years and they never seemed to help. They all tell me it is a psychological after math effect of my parent's death and that with the right counseling I can get over it. Never have they explained why I remember having the dream before they died, but in my experience, no offense to your friend, doctors aren't worth much other than one high bill after another. And besides why do you think your friend would even talk to me? He doesn't know me."

Kuwabara laughed, it was a genuine laugh this time seemly to come from some deep part of his soul, "Kurama wouldn't say no and I already called him, he is eagger to try out some of his newest herbs on someone other than himself and well..us!"

Lilly sat in silence thinking over the proposition for a few minutes and asked one final question, "Where would we have to go to met Mr. Kurama?"

Knowing she was on the verge of saying yes, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "We will be going a few hours out of town to an old temple. Master Genkai lives there and Kurama stays with her from time to time. He will be there tomorrow; we can go up and spend the weekend. You will love it there I promise."

After a few more minutes of consideration, Lilly agreed. _It couldn't hurt to get another professional opinion, plus it would get me out of work for the weekend. So why the hell not!_

"Ohh Yea!" He threw his fist up in the air, "We will be leaving tomorrow at noon on the train, meet me there?"

"Okay, see you there."

After Lilly showed him out she went upstairs to pack, she had a small duffle bag full of clothes and hygiene products. _Well I guess tomorrow starts a new adventure of trial and error; I just hope this Kurama will finally be the one who can help._ With a heavy sigh she drifted off to sleep.

 **So there is no confusion, I have put Kuwabara in graduate school, not too sure what for yet, but I like the idea of him still being in school. Something I was actually proud of in the show – that he got his shit together and was doing well in school, even after all the demon fighting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, that is all!**

The Dream: Chapter 3

It was Friday morning and Lilly had arrived to the train station an hour early, she was nervous about this weekend but knew if Kuwabara was there it wouldn't be so bad. When she woke up she had called her boss and informed him she would not be there all weekend, after a good 30 minute rant her boss hung up on her. _Guess that means he agreed, not that he had a choice._ Sitting in silence thinking to herself about her life, she was interrupted by a large orange haired goof screaming her name aimlessly. She stood and walked over to him, "You know Kuwabara, you have to be the loudest person I have ever known." He smiled down at her taking her insult as a complement and scooped her up into his arm, giving her the tightest hug he thought her slender body could handle. "Kuwabara…. I can't…. I can't breathe."

It was a long train ride and Lilly was starting to get a head ache from listening to Yusuke and Kuwabara bicker between themselves.

"So Yusuke," cutting off another one of Yusuke's rude insults about Kuwabara's manliness, "Where is Keiko? Isn't she your girlfriend? Why isn't she coming with us?"

"Ohh yea, Keiko is already at grandma's. She went up last night after I told her what was going on, something about wanting to make a room ready. Honestly I have no idea what runs through her head at times. I mean how long does it take to set up a room? Some sheets and fresh towels, maybe a candle here or there." He was staring out the window as he talked about Keiko, a look of longing and fear flashing across his face. "And she I guess is my fiancée not girlfriend, I did ask her to marry me awhile back. Don't have a ring or anything, but the question is enough right?"

Lilly giggled at how childish Yusuke could be, just like Kuwabara, she could see why the two became friends and rather liked their childish manner. "Well normally women do like to have the ring Yusuke, maybe this weekend you can get her one?" He huffed at the comment, it wasn't the first time he has been told to get her a ring; but in reality Yusuke had no idea how to ring shop and wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"Well what about you Kuwabara, where is the 'beautiful Yukina'? I would have thought she would want to come too or is she already as Genkai's as well?"

Stopping mid laugh over Yusuke, Kuwabara started his own rant about Yukina. "She actually lives with Genkai." "What? This is the same girl you couldn't stop drooling over 5 years ago when we met and you still don't live together?"

Now it was Yusuke's turn to start laughing, "Yeah Kuwabara, talking about not having any balls. It seems yours have run away too." Eye twitching Kuwabara lunged onto Yusuke shout out curse after curse, the fight almost got the three kicked off the train before they finally settled down.

The hour and a half train ride consisted of Yusuke and Kuwabara gushing over their girlfriends, Lilly quizzing them about everyone she was going to met, and of course the two getting into a fight after fight. _If this is just the ride there, this weekend is going to be a fun one!_

After departing from the train and another heartfelt apology from Lilly to EVERYONE, the boys started down a dirt road. "So this temple is out in the middle of nowhere huh?" Lilly couldn't see anything but trees for miles and wondered where this temple could be, the boys had told her it was huge and had plenty of room but she still couldn't see it anywhere. Just as she had completed her thought about how beautiful the woods really where the trio reached a stair case, Lilly looked up and they seemed to go right up into the clouds. "We have to climb up these, don't we?" her head hung low and her shoulders slummed. Both boys nodded to her, Yusuke looking determined and Kuwabara with his head held backwards, looked like he might cry. "Okay, last one there has to rub my feet!" Lilly screamed as she started to sprint up the large staircase laughing joyously.

"Oh you are on, just so you know I haven't washed my feet in days." Yusuke was all giggles as he ran up after the disappearing girl.

"Hey guys, don't leave me down here; besides I am not touching Urameshi's feet." Kuwabara shouted while sprinting up after them.

At the top of the stairs, Lilly jumped around with pride and started poking the two boys, taunting them at how slow they were. Once she had had her fill of teasing, Lilly finally looked around. "Wow this is beautiful."

"It sure is something, isn't it?" an old raspy female's voice questioned from behind her. Lilly turned to see a short grey haired old woman with her hands behind her back looking out at the sky line. "Master Genkai I assume?" She nodded in response, Lilly bowing in respect towards the old woman. "It is a pleasure to be here and thank you for allowing me to stay at your lovely home for the weekend. If there is anything I can do to help out around the place, please just let me know." Genkai grinned at the young girls politeness, while the two boys had started fighting over who really lost the run up the stairs.

"Dimwit, grab the bags and follow me." Her voice no longer had sweetness to it, but was strong and bitter. Yusuke frowned at the old woman, "Hey old hag, that's all I get? No hello or how have you been? You know this is the reason I never let Keiko come up here, your bitchiness will rub off on her." And with his final words falling from his mouth a hand come across his face, "Yusuke Urameshi, how dare you?" The boy whined on the ground with his hand up to his cheek, "Keiko what was that for?" to which she just ignored him and turned her attentions to Lilly.

"Hello you must be Lilly; we have heard great things about you. My name is Keiko." The two girls shook hands while Keiko scolded Yusuke some more and told him to take Lilly's bag to her room; but before he could make his way inside Kurama appeared on the last step and cleared his throat. "Oh hey Kurama!" Keiko's voice had fallen back into its' normally sweet tone, "this is Lilly."

As soon as Lilly's eyes connected with Kurama's she felt as if the world had stopped spinning, she could tell that Keiko and Genkai were scolding Yusuke as Kuwabara rolled around on the ground laughing, but at that moment she didn't care about anything except those forest green eyes. "Hello Lilly," his voice was like fine satin silk, everything about this man just screamed for her to touch him at least once. Without her thinking her hand started to move on its own reach up towards his soft skin, but before it could meet its destination she snapped out of her trance. With a nervous giggle she softly apologized, "Sorry about that..um..it's just well..Kuwabara must be right. The lack of sleep is surely getting to me. But hello."

Kurama stood frozen; eyes peeled open for a moment longer, staring into her baby blue eyes noticing a hint of sea green around the outer edge. Finally finding his words, "Oh no that is quite alright, no harm done," he broke out into a close eyed wide smile.

"Hey Kurama, I need to talk to you. You know business." Yusuke gentle stepped past Lilly and stood at Kurama's side, "Kuwabara you can handle the bags right," giving him a thumbs up and a wink.

"Wow hold on Urameshi, you're not gonna leave all your grunt work to me. Nu-hu no way." Kuwabara was screaming at Yusuke and was ready to jump his old friend once again.

"But Kuwabara it would be wrong to make Genkai or Keiko carry all our stuff, or even poor Yukina. What kind of man are you anyways?" Yusuke knowing he had won smirked at his friend, "Yeah okay fine, but only cause I wouldn't want any of these beautiful ladies to have to pick up your slack." And with that said, Kurama and Yusuke turned towards the woods left of the stairs with a single wave from Yusuke and some lame attempt of a promise to be back soon.

"Hey Lilly, don't worry about Yusuke he is always a brat. You'll get use to it. Wanna come inside and met everyone that is here so far?" "Ohh yea sure thing." With one last look towards Kurama's back, Lilly turned and followed the rest of the group inside.

"So Yusuke, what is all this really about? If that girl truly needed medical attention you should have taken her to the hospital not to the middle of nowhere."

"Mh-hm medical attention." Yusuke was walking straight forward through the woods, eyes closed not listening to a word Kurama was saying. He suddenly stopped and jumped high into the tree, landing on the same branch Hiei was casually sitting on, Kurama quickly following standing on the next branch over.

"Okay so really Yusuke what is this about?" Kurama spoke as he nodded a hello towards Hiei, who just grunted and returned his deadly stare towards Yusuke.

"Alright now that I have both of you here, you need to listen to me, but especially listen to that girl's dream. Because there is something off about it. So, this is what I found out from Koenma."


	4. Chapter 4

The Dream: Chapter 4

"So Genkai left this place to you all in her will as a safe haven or something? But because she is hardheaded woman who likes to do things her own way, she decided to start the ground plans herself and make sure everything was to her liking before she finally left this world?" Lilly was in a deep conversation with Keiko on the history of Genkai, the temple, and the many strange people living there. From the kitchen she could hear Keiko's hum of agreement, "So..are all these people homeless or something?" Stepping into the door way Keiko stared off into space trying to think of the best way to explain the demons who lived with Genkai, "Well..you see.."

Suddenly the door next to the short human girl slammed open and in walked a very loud, talkative Yusuke. "Shut up Hiei, you can say what you want but I can still beat you in a fight." Yusuke was walking in front of the other two men, hands behind his head, nose stuck so far up in the air he could probably smell the clouds, and was clearly trying to proof his leadership to the black dressed man taking up the rear.

"Ohh Hiei you're here? Good! Yukina and I made you your favorite pie, if you want some I can get you a plate." Her voice was sweet and her smile was brimming from ear to ear, "But you have to play nice to our new guest if you want any." Her eyes narrowed and her voice became almost murderous.

At the mention of a new guess, Hiei's eyes darted over and landed on Lilly's small form. He huffed and a small smirk started to grow across his face and with one finally look at Keiko he had ran into the kitchen. Before Lilly could process anything Keiko was gone into the kitchen too, all that was heard was the sound of dishes being moved and a loud smacking noise. "Hiei what did I tell you, now get out!" Seconds later, after hitting a rather impressive growth spurt, a tall and smug Hiei walked from the kitchen back into the living room, with a bright red Keiko sized hand print across his face. With one look Yusuke lost it, laughing so loudly it could have shuck the whole temple, "Oy man Hiei look at your face. At least I'm not the only one who gets knocked around by that lovely woman."

Hiei quietly walked over to the window seal across from where Lilly sat on the couch, he sat down and from under his cloak pulled out a plate with a huge slice of pie on it. He slowly turned his attention towards Yusuke and a sinister smirk appeared on his face once again. "The hell man? How did you manage to get away with a slice?" But before Hiei could answer there was screaming from the kitchen, "Hiei you ass! Now I'm going to have to tell Yukina on you!" His eyes burned with anger as he stared down the short human girl standing in the door way, after what seemed like an hour of heated eye contact Keiko stuck her tongue out at Hiei, giggled and made her way onto the arm rest next to Yusuke on the couch.

Once everyone had settled down, Kurama turned the conversation towards Lilly – who had been sitting quietly watching how everyone interacted, she felt at peace for the first time in a long time. As she was sitting in between Yusuke and Kuwabara on one couch, with Keiko on the arm rest at Yusuke's side, on the other large couch sat 3 older looking men and a young boy, in the corner Genkai was sitting quietly on the floor, and directly in front of her Kurama was in a plush arm chair.

"So Lilly, why don't you tell us about this dream of yours?" Kurama's voice was soft, but as soon as he started to speak everyone went quite. He had moved the arm chair on the other side of the coffee table, so he was now facing Lilly directly. Her eyes scanned over the well dressed man in front of her, his green eyes, red hair, white suit and his formal poster as he sat looking back at her. Soon her eyes drifted past Kurama and over towards Hiei, slightly to the left of Kurama's seat. He had taken his cloak off and was wearing black pants with a white muscle shirt allowing her to see his rippling muscles and a dragon tattoo that laced up his right arm. He was looking out the window but something inside told her that he was listening to every word and somehow following everyone's moves. Kurama clearing his throat brought Lilly back to the present, she smiled nervously and began her story.

Everyone in the large living room was silent, exchanging odd looks and some were whispering between themselves. Lilly could feel her body heat rise at the discomfort; she cursed herself for coming to this strange place and opening up around all these people.

"Um well.. I can see how that would cause some sleeping issues. And you said you have this dream every night?" "Yes." "Well." Kurama paused and looked at the young girl sitting in front of him, he knew there was something more to her that she was not revealing, "Give me a few hours to look over these notes and decide what kind of treatment we should start with and before you head to bed I will have something ready? Sounds alright with you?" "Yes, thank you again Kurama from helping someone you barely know." Her voice was weak and the sound of tears that were trying to break through caused her to wish with all her might that she could get out of the packed room. "If you don't mind," she looked around at all the new faces that surrounded her, "I'm going to go for a short walk." Kurama nodded his head at her request before standing and walking her towards the front door, "Please Lilly..do not wonder too far." For the millionth time that day Lilly found herself falling into the green eyes unable to rip away and she wanted desperately to reach up and touch his face; but instead she simply nodded and walked towards the garden.

As Lilly walked along the garden path, she couldn't fight her thoughts from traveling back to her dream. She wanted to forget, turn off the horrible images, to go back to a place where it was only a peaceful dream, but she knew deep down that she would never truly be able to get rid of the dream only suppress it for awhile. Unable to hold in her emotions any longer she sunk to the ground and let out an ear piercing screaming into the open forest followed by uncontrollable tears falling down her softly pinked cheeks. _If there is a God out there, please make the dreams stop. I know it might be more than a dream at this point, but please I will give anything for a moment of peace._

 _Hn. Strange girl indeed. We will need to keep an eye on her for now._

 **Alright lovelies, so Lilly is now at the temple with all our favorite characters and there is something strange going on with her dream that involves Kurama and Hiei… I wonder what it could all mean!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discloser: I do not own YYH or any of the characters except for Lilly Rose.**

The Dream: Chapter 5

Screams echoed through the large temple like they had for the past two months; almost like an unattended wake up call, precisely at 7AM every morning. Many times while at the temple, Lilly had cursed herself for continuing to stay in such a strange place, she wished to just go home but never made a move to leave; but it was in moments like these that she was thankful for the temple and the many new people she had met since arrive there.

Lilly had jerked from her sleep and had sweat pouring down her face. She whimpered into the darkness of her room, "Jin? Touya?" she shakily whispered. From either side of her she heard small humming; Touya who was sleeping in an over plush arm chair to the right of her bed, softy reached out and took her hand "Lilly it's just a dream. We are here, its fine." Squeezing his hand tightly, she could feel herself start to calm down, gaining more control over her breathing she whispered for Jin once again. Hearing another humming noise, she finally felt his arm wrap around her torso and his head bury into the middle of her back. She still did not understand her immediate connect to these two men or the simple fact that she allowed them to sleep in her room or her bed, but every morning she thanked the heavens for the two men who keep her sane and grounded when it felt as though the whole world was burning down around her.

Since Lilly's first visit to the temple, two months ago, she had found herself becoming very close to a few of the demons who lived at Genkai's with her; among the many Chu, Rinku, and Yukina have become like siblings to Lilly, the family she never had (being an only child and all). But Jin and Touya were by far the closest to Lilly, not only were they like brothers to her, but they also protected her and taught her many things – including how to fight; most importantly, to Lilly at least, was how they both ended up sleeping with her every night to keep her nightmares at bay.

Kurama had been working around the clock for the past months trying to find some kind of remedy for Lilly's nightmares, but none of his human plants were helping and he was starting to experiment with demon plants hoping they would hold a cure.

Hiei was one person Lilly was trying desperately hard to get to know, but no matter how close she thought she was getting to him, he always seemed a million miles out of reach. But as time drew on he was seemingly to warm up to the young girl. He was helping her train with Jin and Touya, teaching her fluent Japanese, and on a few occasions coming into her room to suppress her nightmares with his Jagon eye – that which she did not know about.

For the first time since her parents had passed away, Lilly felt at home and loved.

"She's been getting worse while she has been here, hasn't she?" "Yes." "I see, well I have acquired a few more plants from Makai, hopefully one will work." "Hm." "How has she been adjusting to life here at the temple?" "Well I suppose." "At least there is some good news, but keep an eye on the newest members of our lovely little safe haven, they don't seem all too compliant to the rules we have in place." And with his only request, Hiei left Kurama alone again in his room to think; it was still dark outside and Lilly's scream had echoed through the temple and down to his room. Kurama closed his eyes shut tightly, trying not to jump from his desk and run to the fragile girl's side; once he felt her energy lower back to normal he let out a breath of air. _Her energy feels so different, but yet somehow familiar. Hopefully Koenma knows more by now, I should go see him today._

It was late in the afternoon and Kurama was just getting ready to leave the temple to go see Koenma in spirit world. He had wished to say goodbye to Lilly, but could not find her anywhere and instead of wasting any more time he took his leave. Walking down the first few steps outside the temple door and across the small zen garden, Kurama was about to turn the corner towards the forest when he was taken off guard. As soon as he had turned his eyes caught the glimpse of brunette hair racing towards him and felt the pressure of a smaller body fall against his; instinctually he wrapped one hand around her waist and another pulled her head into his chest as they tumbled backwards.

"Kurama? Oh my..I am so sorry." She paused taking in the position they were laying in, her body was on top of his, his hands wrapped around her waist and the back of her head while her hands were glued to his firm chest. She stiffened at the realization and then without warning jumped up, taking Kurama's hand in her own and drug him underneath a nearby bush. "What are we…" but before he could finish his question, Lilly's soft hand was covering his mouth as she shook her head for his to silence.

They waited. Kurama's senses were on high alert, he had no idea what was going on or why she was hiding and refusing to let him speak. After a few more moments of what looked like intense listening, Lilly poked her head out of the bush just enough to glance around and then returned into the safety of said bush smiling widely. She removed her hand from his mouth but continued to glare at him to keep him silent; she pulled out a small gun from behind her back and another strapped to her thigh. She handed Kurama the larger of the two guns and then with her fingers counted down from three.

At 1, she lunged from the bush screaming/laughing like a wild woman while attacking her pursuer. Kurama followed suit after a moment of pure shock, but once he emerged from the bush he was stricken still by a wave of confusion. Lilly was shooting her water gun _water gun?_ towards Jin while he fired back, both running in circles trying to dodge the on slaughter of water and failing horribly. After a few minutes it seems both guns were empty and Lilly finally turned back towards Kurama.

"Come on Kurama, shoot him! SHOOT HIM!" she was giggling, screaming, and running around with the joy of a small child and Kurama couldn't look away. "Ugh come on Kurama shoot him already! Have you never had a water fight before?" Only now did Kurama take notice that Lilly was soaking wet, she was in a light pink tank top with blue jean shorts on, no shoes, and her hair was sticking to her lightly tanned skin. She turned back towards Jin for an answer, but he was of no help. "Hello Kurama?" waving her hands up and down, "Are you okay?" snapping out of his current state, he was starting to connect the dots of what was going on around him. "Yes Lilly I am perfectly fine. So you want me to shoot Jin with this water gun?" "Well yea! Come on I am winning and you are now my team mate!"

There was another pause and then Lilly again without warning jumped around, her eyes darting to each tree in sight. "Damn it Jin, where did Touya go? You two better not have teamed up on me, because that's so not fair," her voice was frantic as she scanned her surroundings. "Ohh you little brat!" Lilly screamed as she ducked out of the way of three water balloons flying towards her, "I'm so gonna…Jin what's wrong?" Lilly was ready for another full on attack when she looked up at Jin's face, pure amusement like she had never seen before. "Jin what's…" she stopped after she had finally turned around to see a soaking wet Kurama right behind her. His wet red hair clung to his flawless face, his eyes narrowing in on Touya, his mouth in a perfect unexpressive line, as water started to drip onto his shoulders.

"Ohh my" giggle, "Kurama" giggle, "Well?" and more giggles. Lilly couldn't keep her laughter to herself; Kurama looked like a sad, wet dog staring towards Touya with murder in his eyes. "Well Kurama…aren't you going to attack back?" the three waited for a response, and Lilly was starting to get nervous Kurama was truly upset.

"Yes I am. Touya is mine, you take Jin." he looked down at the wet girl standing in front of him and a smile started to grow upon his face. Lilly whipped around to face the other two men, "Game on bitches."

 _I'm sure one more day without going to see Koenma wouldn't hurt._

 **So I hope you all like silly little chapters where the characters are having innocent fun, because I think they are going to become a great bridge way for our lovely Hiei and Kurama to get closer to Lilly Rose.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, because if I did I would be in heaven!**

The Dream: Chapter 6

"Hiei! Hiei! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lilly's voice was ringing through the sun setting forest, water gun in hand as she aimlessly walking through the woods calling out for him. He watched her from the safety of the high trees as she left a trail of water behind her, "Come on Hiei, you can't hide forever! I'm sorry we got you wet, please come out." She was giggling as she tried to keep her voice as sweet as possible, _Little damn minx!_ "Okay Hiei I give up, you win. Just come out already, because well…" she looked around and up towards into the large trees, "well I'm lost." Her giggling had stopped as she realized she had never ventured this deep into the woods alone and a wave of fear started to overcome her. The soaked girl danced in circles trying to decide which path would lead her back to the temple, _Damn it Hiei!_ "Please Hiei!" as she pleaded with him she lowered her gun towards the ground, as a sign of surrender. "See I give up!"

She waited, while Hiei stayed in his place of hiding watching the girl's every move. With a huge sigh of anger she spun around, clinching her fists tight, "Fine you ass, I'll just find my own way back!" and with that said she started to her long walk back. "Stupid girl that is not the right way." Lilly jumped at the voice behind her, she spun around but there was no one there, sighing again she continued on her path. "I do not like to repeat myself." Confused and angered, Lilly stopped walking and looked up into the trees, "Fine then, tell me which way to go!" She heard a thud a ways to her right and with a shaky hands she turned to face the mysterious voice, "Hel..Hello? Hiei?" but there was no response, "Hiei please if that's you, stop trying to scare me." but still there was no response only a low growling noise. "Hiei?"

Rustling in the bushes and the sound of loud footsteps closing in, Lilly had her frozen in fear. She knew Hiei liked to play tricks and tried to scare her, but he would have never gone this far which only meant someone else was approaching her. Another low growl was heard on the other side of a large tree, the only protection between her and whatever was coming her way; Lilly gasped from air as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "Hello? Who's there?" her voice was quiet and full of fear, all anger for the dark haired demon gone. With her last words a large wolf like creature jumped from behind the tree, mouth gapped open, teeth razor sharp, claws extended ready to attack the frozen girl.

"Enough!"

All went silent and dark as Lilly fell to the ground, eyes shut tight. She soon felt two hands grab her shoulders and lifted her off the ground back to her feet. Unable to overcome the fear she refused to open her eyes, praying for a quick death if that was what was to come of her stupid venture into the forest. "Open your eyes," the voice was raspy, deep, and demanding. "I said open your eyes stupid girl!" She slowly opened her eyes to gaze upon the beast that was ready to attack her, but instead she was met with a pair of piercing red eyes, "Hiei?" Her breathing was rapid and her whole body started to shake under his strong hold, she let her eyes slide down his body until they reached his side – _Blood_.

"Hiei!" her voice was frantic and full of tears, "You're hurt!" Without a moment of thought she reached towards his side, pulling his shirt up to reveal his sculpted torso; but found no wound. Her eyes snapped back up to meet his once again. "It is not my blood," finally looking away from the girl and down to a bloody wolf lying at their feet. Her eyes followed suit and at the sight of the bloodied corpse she couldn't help but weaken at the knees. The last thing Lilly remembered was whispering his name before everything went black.

"Hiei what did you do?" Kurama was hunched over the unconscious girl as he continually insinuated that Hiei had something to do with her state of being.

"For the last time fox, I told you. She was attack by that over grown dog out in the woods, I killed him, and she fainted at the sight of all the blood. Hn pathetic little flower." His eyes wondered down to the small girl as he spoke. _Stupid girl, such a weak thing should not be here._

"Fine, but what are we going to tell her when she wakes up?" Kurama's mind was racing, Lilly had been at the temple for only 2 months now and had already been attacked by one of the new comers; they were supposed to be keeping an eye on her and not exposing her to anything until they figured out what she was.

"We? Hn I plan to do nothing." Hiei glared at the red-head before making his leave. "She should know by now, I am not going to continue to babysit her while you run around Spirit World with that infant. Tell her or I will." And with that he was gone.

Kurama looked back down at the young girl in front of him. _Fine Hiei, but we will wait just a little longer; I fear her sanity might just depend upon it._

 **First demon attack, what will the group do now? Still not knowing much about Lilly, will they risk it and just tell her the full truth? Or will they wait until something really bad happens?**


	7. Chapter 7

The Dream: Chapter 7

A month had passed since Lilly's attack out in the woods and things were starting to get even weirder, especially with her. Everywhere she went she felt as if someone was watching her, even when she took her weekly trips into town, also stranger looking people kept arriving at Genkia's with no explanation for why or how they got there, the scent of blood started to linger in the air within the forest, driving her to fear the once loved woods, and the dreams. They were the worst they had ever been, she couldn't escape them no matter what Kurama tried. Lilly felt as though she was going mad and losing herself inside the large temple.

"She needs training." "I said no Kurama. And that is what I meant." "Kuwabara, I understand she is your friend and you are trying to protect her from this world she walked into, but her energy is growing and it needs to be kept in check." "So we are just going to what? Throw her in the ring with Yusuke and hope she doesn't get killed or worse explode and kill us all? I said no."

The two boys had been standing on the wraparound porch for the past 3 hours arguing about the best course of action in how to handle Lilly without exposing her to the fact that almost everyone she has been around for the past 3 months are demons. And yet the argument boiled down to this – Kuwabara's crossed arms, narrow eyes and unwillingness to budge; alongside Kurama's nose pinching, heavy sighing and calm explanations.

"We have no choice, unless you would prefer Spirit World get involved?" "Kurama we always have a freaking choice and when the hell did we start listening or fearing stupid Spirit World?"

Lilly could hear the two starting to scream at each other once again as she rounded the corner of the temple and stepped into sight. "You two should really stop fighting, this isn't like you." Lilly was in a part of short shorts and a sports bra, hair pulled back into a high pony tail, breathing hard, and trails of sweat dripping down her softly tanned skin. She had stopped in front of the boys and started to stretch out her limbs while looking up at the blue sky. "Really, I mean what could be so important that you two have to scream at each other. I would have thought better from you both, well educated men and all." Her smile started to grow as she felt their eyes stare upon her half naked body, and finally she made eye contact as she came up the steps closer to them. "Honestly, just confront the problem head on and deal with whatever consequences follow. After all that's how I deal with life and look at me now," her hands raised up and down her body as if to show herself off, "Doing perfectly fine."

"Lilly? When did you start that little run of yours?" Kuwabara could tell Kurama was up to something and he didn't like it, especially when he sensed he was about to lose this fight.

"Umm I woke up at 7, eat breakfast with the guys, so probably around 8. Why?"

"No reason, thank you! You have been taking Hiei's training seriously? It is good to see, keep up the good work." He smiled at her once more before she shrugged her shoulders and walked inside headed for a shower.

He waited until he heard the water to an upstairs bathroom turn on before turning his attentions back to his friend, "A four hour run and acting if it was nothing but a simple jog through the woods. Tell me something isn't off about that?"

Kuwabara finally gave up, he slummed his shoulders and raised his hands half way in the air, "Fine Kurama you win, we need to work on her energy and power. BUT," his eyes narrowing once again as he took a large step closing in the gap between the two friends, "You and Hiei will have no part of it. Not until we ALL talk to Koenma… Deal?" Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at his over protective friend, "Yes you have a deal, speaking of which Koenma is going to be here later today with any further news on Lilly's history."

Kuwabara took a step back and nodded at his red headed friend before wondering inside to find his lovely girlfriend.

Kurama looked up towards the edge of the roof a few feet away, "You still think a trip to Spirit World is needed?" "Hn." "Yea, I agree. Koenma is not brass enough to dig up the kind of information we need. Shall we assist him then?" The two old partners in crime grinned at each other before making their way deep into the woods.

 **Okay lovelies, here we go. Going to dig deeper into what Lilly really is. I'm not sure if I stated this enough in earlier chapters for you all to realize it, but each time Lilly has her dream and wakes up screaming (every night) her energy level shoots through the roof – literally. So if that wasn't weird enough, now she is taking 4 hour long runs through the woods? Something is up, yes?**


	8. Chapter 8

The Dream: Chapter 8

The sun shining above head; it was a bright midday morning with the most perfect weather to be outside just lying in the grass. There were a few white fluffy clouds hanging in the baby blue sky with a gentle breeze coming in from the west. There in the middle of an endless forest in the center of a large grassy space laid a beautiful woman; early 20s from the looks of it. She was laying on her back with her hands hooked behind her head, using them as a pillow, staring up at the sky in complete peace. Eyes sparkling in the sunlight, skin tanning as the rays hit her perfectly toned body, and a small smile pressed against her lips.

The trees to her right started to swing and sway grabbing her attention from the perfect sky, as she slowly looked towards the movement a large dark figure started to emerge. Slowly and tentatively a large black dragon weaved its way out of the trees and towards the woman. A small smile creped onto her face as she sat up and turned fully facing the beast approaching her, "Took you long enough, you have been hiding there for quite some time." The dragon huffed at her in response while gently looking away as if dismissing her comment all together; within minutes the dragon was next to the woman, towering over her. "Come on now, don't be sour and come down here." Her voice was sweet and caring, but held a demanding presence as though her commands were the final word and nothing could contradict them. The beast without hesitation lowered its body and laid its massive head next to the woman, allowing her to gently rest her hand on its snout.

As the woman looked back up to the sky another smile started to appear on her face, "Are you going to come out too, or shall I wait?" The woman looked to her left where a silver fox came strolling out of the trees with all the confidence in the world in its stride. The fox followed the dragons lead and found itself next to the woman curled in a loose ball, allowing her to pet behind its ears.

Time seemed to stand still but also move at incredible speed as the three sat in complete silence and perfect harmony. A single rose started to grow from the ground right in front of the woman, she watched as it bloomed and stood with pride before her; soaking in the sun as she herself was as well. Instead of picking the flower as most would, she gentle touched the petals and reveled in its beauty. It felt as though years were passing by the woman as she sat between her two protectors.

One being silent, distant, over baring, and aggressive; while the other being opinionated, open, calculating, and calm. The two were each side to a single coin in her mind, without one there could not be the other. Both there to protect her, both there to love her, and without both she could not find the pure happiness she desperately wanted.

As the years flew by her eyes, the two started to become restless; demanding that she had to choose between the two, that it was not in their nature to co-exist. But no matter how hard the woman thought and debated, she could not choose just one; she needed both of them as equals for her paradise to be complete. The two became anger with the lack of commitment as they saw it, not ever wanting to take their anger out of the woman they turned their sights on each other; knowing the other was a threat to their own happiness, the two were bound to claim the woman as their own.

The bright loving scene started to shift, the woman no long happy and joyful but rather worried and on edge. As she mood darkened so did the beautiful rose before her, it started to whither and fade. The bickering and combative nature of the two glorious animals beside her started to wane on the woman's peace of mind and in return the sky itself started to darken. Dark clouds replaced the pure white ones, the once baby blue sky started to have hints of blood red swirling within, the sun was hidden behind the clouds and the breeze before so calm started to feel like knives against her skin.

The woman begged and pleaded with the two animals, stating that her love for them both was equal, pure and untainted by the ideals of jealousy. In her attempts to calm the two beasts, she was only making their anger towards one another grow. And without warning the two lunged at one another locked in a battle to the death.

The fighting, yet brutal, was short lived; the grass once green was now covered in the deep crimson of blood spilled from both. As they took their last advances on one another, both animals had completed their mission in destroying the other, two final blows, and two final deaths laid before the beautiful woman.

As she stood in complete despair, she walked over towards her two protectors, her two great loves and an anger started to brew inside. The death lay before her created a feeling of such power and strength inside of her that she could no longer hold it in; she looked towards the black sky once more and screamed.

The ground around her started to shake, the trees whipping in the wind, the grass below her burning away. As a strong gust of wind lifted her into the sky high above the ground; she watched as a once peace world started to crumble in upon itself. Everywhere she turned all she saw was disaster – volcanoes melting the ground and burning the trees, the tectonic plates ripping apart and causing the sea to drown other lands, the lightening from the sky ripping away all humanity, tornadoes and hurricanes destroying all in their path, every natural phenomena accruing all at once until there was nothing left.

The woman looked at the world that was left below her, only death was left. The once blooming planet at her feet was dead even in the depths of its core.

Lilly sprung forward, screaming in agony, tears streaming down her face, and hand clinched tight to her chest. The dreams were starting to feel more real as each night past, the pain the young woman felt started to become her own, and with each rising sun a fire started to grow in the pit of her stomach.

"Now now Rose, no need to for the screaming. You surely know it was just a dream and that we are all here. And safe as you see." Jin's voice was unusually sprite as he sat next to the trembling girl fully awake. Tilting his head to the side, he could see that his words were holding no weight with Lilly on that particular morning and as his eyes drifted over to Touya for assistances he could see the same fear he felt inside. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

 **Sorry if this chapter seems short, but I felt it was a good place to add this dream of hers. And as it might not seem too horrifically horrible, it will all start to make since as to why it pains our lovely Lilly so much shortly.**

 **Also, I know it may seem weird that Lilly spends her nights with Jin and Touya but I promise nothing romantic is going on there. They are like two older brothers and the connection they feel towards her will make since. After all, this is Hiei and Kurama's love story not Jin and Touya's.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Dream: Chapter 9

There was a buzzing noise emitting from Kurama's pocket and echoing through the long hallway. "Turn off that annoying inconvenience." His eyes drifted over to the same height demon to his left, red clashing with green as they stared at one another. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, "You know it's just that little flower calling you to settle some argument she is having with the others. We are here for one thing and one thing only, do not let her squabbles interfere." Kurama sighed at truth behind his friend's words and silenced the ringing, for only moments later the buzzing to return. "Kurama silence that thing or find it in pieces."

That was the fifth call he had received in less than 2 minutes and despite Hiei's uncaring nature, Kurama couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Setting aside the nagging feeling, he turned off the small cellphone and placed it back into his pocket.

 _Interesting. 'Little flower' could they be talking about her?_

The three men continued to walk down the hallway in silence until they reached an over sized door, more than ten times their size. Knowing it was not wise to place himself between two extremely strong and determined demons and their prize, Koenma took a few steps in front of the other two men and turned to face them. "You know this is highly dangerous and could once again result in a warrant against the two of you, so why ask for my assistance?"

As Hiei rolled his eyes, Kurama stood unphased by the failed attempt of a warning. "If you did not want to help Koenma, then you should have stayed in your office and left us do what we must." "Ohh, but how else would you get into my father's personal office without me?" grinning from ear to ear, he swung a key in circles around his finger.

"Fool." "Yes I must agree." Koenma, now in his teenage form seemed to deflate as he knew his only usefulness was to keep the alarms from going off once entering the office. He turned back towards the large door and unlocked them with a shaky hand. _Father will no doubt give me spankings if he knows I helped them._

"Okay, we have 20 minutes before anyone notices that these doors have been breached by someone other than my father, so we better hurry and find what you came for."

"Damn it Kurama. He is still not answering! What could be so damn important?" Yusuke was standing in the large kitchen with Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Genkai trying time and time again to find out where Kurama was. The group sat in silence after another failed attempt to call their missing friend, "So what now? Jin and Touya can't keep her in the woods forever and from the feeling her energy, it isn't decreasing."

Looking around the table Genkai knew something was bothering them all beyond the obvious; she sighed and gave Kuwabara a hard stare. "It's time. Go get them Kuwabara. As for the rest of you, we will be gathering in the training room."

"Alright Genkai, what is this all about? Gathering all the demons in here while Lilly is wondering around the temple energy at full blast." Kuwabara couldn't shake the feeling he was receiving from Lilly's power, but was more worried about the look on Genkai's face.

As the small psychic looked upon all those she considered family and friends she knew this next adventure might just be the most dangerous they had all faced together. Herself, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, and Yukina stood at one end of the room, while the rest of the demons were anxiously standing around, and Yusuke at the opposite end hunched over himself on the floor.

"Alright listen up, I want everyone to pair off into groups of two and go out towards the boarder of my land. Suppress as much energy as you can and find some place sturdy to hold up in for awhile. I do not know how long you will be out there, so take whatever you feel you might need. And I should not have to remind any of you," eyes narrowing on a young female wolf demon, "You under no circumstances interact with any humans or leave the property. Is this understood?" All the demons nodded their head, even though she could tell they were nervous and wanted more information. "Alright, when everything is fine to return Jin will signal you. So for now get moving. And remember, I will have an eye on you all."

As the demons filed out of the training room and off in different directions into the woods, she turned to the remaining group. "Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku I want you four to keep an eye on her. Make sure she does not leave the temple, do whatever you must." With a nod letting them know they could leave, the four took off following the massive energy that was flowing over the whole temple.

Not but seconds after the four men left, Keiko and Shizuru entered the room. "Genkai, what is going on? And why is everyone leaving?" Keiko could feel something was wrong, but did not understand the older woman's plans. "Ah Shizuru, I want you and Kuwabara to go find someplace quite and focus all your powers of perception on the many demons I sent out into the woods. If any of them leave the ground, come inform me at once."

"Yeah okay Genkai, you sure this plan is gonna work though?" looking across the room at Yusuke, the taller human felt a wave of despair flow through him. "Yes." Her eyes shifted towards the shorter demon girl, a girl she looked upon as her own, Genkai made her way over to the girl and leaned in close. "Congratulations my sweet," pulling back around from Yukina's ear, "Now go with Kuwabara and Shizuru. If anything goes wrong we will need you to be first on the scene for healing purposes." Smiling widely at the elder woman, "Thank you Genkai!" taking a bow, the trio was off.

The room only held three more bodies and only one more task to be handed out. "Genkai? Is Yusuke okay? He doesn't look right." "No Keiko, Lilly's energy is having the strongest effect on him. His body is unwillingly reverting back to its demon form. Go get him for me would you?" Keiko's eyes were wide with fear for Yusuke, confusion, and a hind of lust; she had always thought Yusuke looked better in his half demon form and somewhere deep down she couldn't fight the lustfulness she had for him. Slowly walking across the large room, Keiko spoke softly to her loving boyfriend as she approached his huddled body.

"Yusuke?" "No Keiko, stay away from me. I am not safe to be around." "Ohh Yusuke, I know you could never hurt me. Stop acting stupid for once in your life." His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed onto hers, his teeth were sharp and his muscles were twitching, and a need to consume human flesh was taking over his mind. "Yusuke, it's going to be okay." Keiko showing no fear as she approached the wild beast, knelling down she placed one hand upon his cheek and instantly the demon needs were gone from his body.

Within seconds Yusuke was buried into Keiko's torso, hugging onto her like a child would to his mother, and she could hear small sobs coming from his shaking figure. Running her hand through his hair, she comforted him while looking back at Genkai for instruction.

"Mhm, Keiko take Yusuke to the meditation room and keep him there. Do not let him out of your sight, not until someone comes to get you. And," her voice turning warm at the sight of the two younger people holding each other in such a loving embrace, she felt pride in Yusuke and Keiko's love, "Take care of him, okay?" With a simple nod, Keiko helped Yusuke to his feet, "Come on Yusuke, let's go."

 _Right, now time to deal with the real problem at hand. Hopefully, this will work. Without Hiei or Kurama here, Jin and Touya seem to be the only option we have left._

 **Long chapter I know, plus slow moving. Please forgive me, but I need to build up to one of the first climaxes of the story!**


End file.
